


Sneaky

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, Dreams, F/F, Humor, Romance, Tissaia is kind, Yennefer is oblivious, new feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Yennefer has dreams detailing a certain Rectoress...
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	Sneaky

Yennefer's been having sex dreams. Which, to be fair, is not an odd occurrence. She's had them plenty of times, especially when she's sexually frustrated. And she is, sexually frustrated. Greatly, in fact. More than she's ever been before. And it's all Tissaia's fault.

Ever since Yennefer came back to Aretuza to 'help' out Tissaia with some menial tasks around the school- unbefitting someone of Yenn's chaos level but whatever, it was Tissaia begging for her help and Yenn would never not get tired of hearing it- there had been, a totally weird vibe between them. More weird than usual.

And that was saying a lot. When Yenn had first gotten here, as a student, it was a relationship based on power. Tissaia had power, lorded it over others, and Yenn didn't have any, until she did. She strove to prove Tissaia wrong, to show her she was worth something. She wanted to be respected as an equal, but it wasn't until the battle of Sodden that Yenn truly felt like she measured up to Tissaia's expectations.

The soft, grateful look Tissaia had given Yenn after Yenn not only destroyed the opposing army, but also controlled her chaos enough to save Tissaia who was in the midst of the raging fire attack, just affected Yenn in a way she had never expected to be affected in.

She crumbled up, like a piece of soggy paper. Overwhelmed by that single look, filled with affection and more emotion than she'd ever received from Tissaia in all her decades of knowing her. Yenn very nearly had to go sit down because she wasn't sure her legs could support her.

And then she'd spent the better part of the week, deep in her thoughts, pondering the meaning of that singular look. She deconstructed it several times, mapped out the meanings it could branch off into on a bulletin board, and then even sought the council of supposed wise men who only advised her to get her own life instead of fixating on another woman.

But Yennefer wasn't fixating on Tissaia! She wasn't! She was just analyzing every single interaction they'd ever had since Yenn first became a student to see where Tissaia had developed this affection for her. Was it always present? Was it a recent development? Or was it only allowed for the point five seconds it was around before it disappeared into the void and was never to return again? Yennefer needed answers, damn it! Because if Tissaia had always cared for her, then it changed their whole relationship. That Tissaia hadn't been cruel to her just because of the power imbalance, but because she wanted Yenn to rise to the occasion.

And Yenn only got more confused the longer she stayed in Aretuza.

Tissaia was being....nice to her? And nice meant her not berating Yenn over every little thing, and trusting her opinions and words. Yennefer felt like she'd stepped into an alternative universe. Was that possible?

“You could ask her instead of freaking out,” Sabrina suggested, leaning casually on a book shelf as Yenn pulled out books on human emotions to research Tissaia's new actions better. “I'm sure she would have an answer.”

“But she would never tell me it! You know how tight lipped she is,” Yenn grumbled, pouring over books. Sabrina shrugged. “Alright then, have fun stressing out needlessly.”

“It's not needless!” Yenn screeches out but Sabrina is gone and Yenn is alone with her thoughts.

She slumped back into her chair. And then there were the touches. Subtle and quick, but there. A touch on the wrist, on the elbow, on the small of Yenn's back. It was all done so casually and during conversation that Yenn wasn't even sure they really happened, if not for the way her skin would heat up and stay warm for the rest of the day due to those touches.

It left her wanting more of those touches, if she was honest. But she wasn't going to be honest, because she wasn't even sure what was happening to her. Why was she reacting this way to Tissaia? Things had changed between them, but the ground she was standing on was so unsteady that Yenn felt like anything could send her falling down.

And the dreams....oh, the dreams! Yenn had such trouble meeting Tissaia's eyes after she had them.

They left Yennefer waking up, panting and sweating and uncomfortably wet between the thighs. More often than not she had to relieved herself quickly before she left her room, otherwise she'd be turned on the whole day.

Where were these dreams coming from? Why was she having them so suddenly? Was it because she truly desired Tissaia? But why? What had changed between them that Yennefer suddenly wanted to seek more with her?

Was Yennefer simply lacking human contact and latching onto the next best thing? Or was it because she had secretly always held feelings for Tissaia and they were only coming to the surface now? The second option was a lot more scarier to think about, and yet, it made the most sense.

Yennefer would have to do something, and quickly, or else these dreams would end up making her go mad. And the worst part was she didn't even hate them. She enjoyed them immensely; it was only the shame of having to face Tissaia afterwards after having them that bothered her.

It left Yennefer in quite a situation. How did she deal with all this? And did she dare to ask her friends for advice?

She dared.

“Hey, Sabrina. Say you end up having sexual dreams about someone you thought you hated-”

“It's about Tissaia, isn't it?” Sabrina cut in right away. Yennefer blubbered.

“What- how- don't be dumb.”

Sabrina gave her a look. Yennefer caved. “Okay, okay, so it's about her.”

“Finally!” Sabrina threw her hands up in the air. Yennefer blinked at this. “What do you mean, finally?”

“It's just that it's been so bloody obvious between the two of you we all thought you'd been fucking long ago. Except it only turns out you've been dreaming about it.”

Yennefer flushes red. “You seriously thought Tissaia and I were sleeping together?”

“Yes. There was always that weird energy between the two of you, with that potential for it to turn sapphic. And finally it did. Congrats on the gay,” Sabrina said.

“Except I'm not with her. I don't even think she likes me.”

“She does.”

Yennefer scoffs and rolls her eyes. “She does not.”

Sabrina merely sighs and shakes her head. “If you insist.”

Getting advice from Sabrina had been useless, which makes it clear to Yennefer she must figure out a solution on her own. Triss is somewhere on business of which Yennefer does not know the location of. So she cannot ask her for advice either.

That night she determines she will approach Tissaia and try to make a bid for her attentions the following day. Yennefer goes to sleep, already knowing she will have yet another sex dream as she drifts off. And she's not wrong. She finds herself this time in the Rectoress's room, sitting on the edge of Tissaia's bed, the woman next to her.

Gently the woman strokes back a piece of Yennefer's hair behind her ear. “I have heard what you said, Yennefer. I think it is time we had a talk in person. Since it seems to me you have no clue of what is happening.”

“Okay,” dream Yennefer replies and then the dream ends there.

Startled, Yennefer wakes up to daylight. What? Wasn't she supposed to have a sex dream? Damn it, she had been waiting for one! She liked them!

Could she get a refund for her dream? A knock comes on her door, tearing her from her thoughts. Hastily she uses her magic to get dressed and to make the bed and then goes to open the door, knowing she still looks good even without make up on.

Tissaia is on the other side, an amused look on her face. “May I come in?” she asks and Yennefer lets her in.

“What brings you into my room so early in the day?” Yennefer asks, closing the door.

“The fact that for someone so bright you can be quite dull,” Tissaia answers easily, stopping halfway in the room and throwing a look over her shoulder.

“I think it's quite too early in the morning for insults, don't you think?” Yennefer arched a brow, wondering what this was about. Tissaia sighed wearily.

“For someone to be reputed as such a seductress, you truly cannot tell when you are being seduced.”

Yennefer blinks in shock, trying to comprehend this. “What do you mean?”

Tissaia gives a small shake of her head, disappointed. “I know a thing or two about those dreams you've been having. Namely because it's so easy to breech your mental walls and fill your head with such things. You really should practice on keeping up those barriers.”

“What- you- you sent me those dreams?!” Yenn spluttered, cheeks red in mortification and indignation.

Tissaia offers a tiny but mischievous smile. “I did.”

Yenn is at a loss of words. Her brain cells work over time to try and figure things out but they can't. They're too flustered right now. “Why?” she manages out.

“Because you've been a bit dull in catching onto my flirting.”

“Flirting?” Tissaia had been flirting with her? Is that what all those touches and heated looks, and gentle looks were for? Flirting!!!!? Why wasn't Yenn more aware of this?! Tissaia takes a step closer to Yenn. “And, also because it's fun to see you so flustered around me.”

“I-well-hm,” she closes her mouth, since nothing intelligible seems to come from it.

Tissaia is only more amused by Yenn's reactions. “Did I break you? I didn't mean to. Here, let me rectify my mistake.” And she cups Yenn's cheek before leaning in and kissing her hard.

Yenn's eyes slip closed, ducking her head down so she could more fully press her lips against Tissaia's. This kiss felt like everything was coming together. Like all the nights of dreaming and all their progress in their relationship accumulated to this point.

When they pulled apart, Tissaia was softly smiling up at Yennefer, full of adoration. “Now do you get it, you silly girl. That I truly do like you.”

“So all this time-”

“I cared for you, Yennefer. Always. And then when things changed between us when you got older, it was a different kind of care. But still care nonetheless.”

“And those dreams....did you-”

“If you want to find out if they're something I'd like, you'll have to come with me and find out,” Tissaia said before she left for the door. Yennefer swallowed thickly and went after her, eager to please. And perhaps that would always be the one aspect of their relationship that would never change.


End file.
